


Forget Philosophy

by onewithroses



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pre-Reform, Slavery, non-reform vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/post/42156064925/femslash-february-pre-reform-vulcan-warrior">lovely piece of artwork</a> (nsfw). On non-reform Vulcan Spock visits her favorite slave J.T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannedebonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cannedebonbon).



J.T. smells like copper, her face flushes red under the sun—so foreign and so familiar Her skin is warmer than Spock’s and slick—sweat beading down the side of her neck, clutching the curves of her shoulders, her hips, the slight swell of her stomach. 

Spock’s fingers claim it greedily, pressing into the nerves and leaving bruises—making her human gasp and bite back. J.T.’s teeth catch Spock’s and draw the green into her pale skin. 

“You’re still dressed.” J.T.’s voice is a husk, pressed into the shell of Spock’s pointed ear and Spock shivers.

“It would be illogical if I were too…” Spock’s voice stutters, stops, and J.T. presses forward, pushing her back against the wall until their hips hook and her human’s chest presses against the chest-plate. Cold metal against over heated skin.

J. T. smirks, tilts her head up with the bravado of someone who knows she has already won. “It would be illogical ” Spock feels the human’s hand on her ear, pulling at the clasp on her earrings. “Well, we wouldn't want that—would we?” The metal falls to the floor. “Spock, you should give up on that old Philosopher.” J.T. purrs and Spock’s blood pounds. “Surak was forgotten about for a reason.”

Spock normally would argue. Normally she had a thousand reasons why Surak needed to be remembered.

But the thousand reasons could wait, would wait, until after the reunion. She reaches to the side and pulls the curtain closed.


End file.
